1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a drag unit in a fishing spinning reel, which enables an operating handle to be turned lightly and smoothly, whereby the operation efficiency of the spinning reel can be improved, and the length of the portion of the spinning reel which projects backward from a reel casing can be minimized, whereby the spinning reel can be miniaturized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The so-called rear drag system in a fishing spinning reel, in which a drag means for a spool shaft is provided in a rear portion of a reel casing, is known from, for example, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,072. In all of the prior art rear drag systems, a regulating cylinder, which consists of a cylindrical operating handle combined unitarily with a cylindrical portion projecting from the rear section of a reel casing, is screwed with this rear section so that the regulating cylinder can be axially moved, and the spool braking force is regulated by pressing a drag braking member for a spool shaft by the regulating cylinder.
However, in such a rear drag system, a difference between the diameter of the cylindrical operating handle and that of the screwed portion of the regulating cylinder is small, so that a large force is required to tighten the cylindrical operating handle. Consequently, the regulating of the cylindrical operating handle cannot be done lightly and smoothly, i.e., the efficiency in operating this regulating handle is low. Moreover, seawater and sand are apt to enter the screwed portion of the regulating cylinder to prevent the turning of the cylindrical operating handle. Since the cylindrical operating handle is axially moved, the length of the portion of the spinning reel which projects from the reel casing when the cylindrical operating handle is moved back becomes large accordingly. Therefore, the reel casing cannot be miniaturized.